1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to gas pressure regulators and more particularly to a pressure regulator for a paint ball gun.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional pressure regulator for a paint ball gun comprises a hollow cylinder, a hollow piston, an elastic member, a top connector, and a switch bolt. The cylinder comprises an upper chamber and a lower chamber. A separation plate is provided between the upper chamber and the lower chamber. A through hole is provided on the separation plate. An air hole is provided in an upper section of the lower chamber to guide pressurized air to flow into the lower chamber. An upper edge of the upper chamber and a middle section of the lower chamber are threaded. The piston comprises a ring plate and a tube, the ring plate having an outer diameter corresponding in size to an inner diameter of the upper chamber in the cylinder, the tube having an outer diameter corresponding in size to an inner diameter of the through hole of the separation plate of the cylinder. An upper end of the tube being is secured to an inner edge of the ring plate. The tube has a closed lower end and a side hole near the lower end. The elastic member is sleeved the piston. The top connector is hollow and has a lower end. The lower end of the top connector is externally threaded secured to the thread in the upper chamber of the cylinder. The switch bolt has a cylindrical opening disposed on an inner side of an upper section corresponding to the tube of the piston. The switch bolt is externally threaded secured to the thread in the lower chamber of the cylinder. The piston and the elastic member are disposed in the upper chamber of the cylinder. The top connector is secured to the upper edge of the upper chamber with the upper end of the elastic member urging against the ring plate of the piston, the lower end of the elastic member urging against the separation plate of the cylinder, the ring plate urging against the lower end of the top connector, the switch bolt being secured to the lower chamber of the cylinder, and the tube of the piston sliding into the cylindrical opening of the switch bolt.
While the device enjoys its success in the market, continuing improvements in the exploitation of pressure regulator for paint ball gun of this type are constantly being sought.